Hakaruugi
|-|Base= |-|Super Makyan= Summary Some believe Hakaguuri to be the first Makyan demon to ever exist. Straight from his conception, Hakaguuri was powerful enough to form the Makyo Star with ease. There he lived for many millenia, contemplating himself and training constantly and mercilessly. Upon hearing that there were openings to become a God of Destruction, he jumped at the chance. A tournament to become the first God of Destruction of Universe 7 was being held by the angel named Whis, the Grand Priest, Zen-Oh, and even Zamala himself. In this tournament, Hakaruugi faced off against many people who rivaled even him in power. Despite this, Hakaguuri cleared through all the competition easily upon mastering his Super Makyan form. Impressed, Whis took him in as the first God of Destruction of Universe 7. Looking at Hakaguuri, Whis came to the conclusion that Hakaguuri's potential was massively beyond that of any other person he'd ever met. With his confidence overdone by this statement, the boisterous Makyan challenged Whis to a sparring match. Though considerably powerful in his own right, Hakaguuri was defeated in a matter of seconds. Whis then told Hakaguuri that if he ever wished to be able to defeat him in a battle, it'd take millenniums of training. Unfazed, their long periods of training began. After their long bouts sparring, Hakaguuri had grown to the point of making Whis struggle against him in battle. Having reached levels higher than an angel such as Whis, Hakaguuri decided to resign as a God of Destruction and pass the torch to the next prodigy. When he left for his homeworld of Makyo Star, he soon arrived on the planet's surface in a matter of minutes. He gained the power of the Makyo Star just as he once had when he lived there. Now with his extreme power and his newly gained freedom of not being a God of Destruction, Hakaguuri began to travel from universe to universe in hopes of one day finding a true rival and a grand adventure. Note: Hakaruugi's name is derived from the Icelandic words for shark fin. Personal Statistics Name: Hakaguuri Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: Makyan, Deity Birthplace: Makyo Star in Universe 7 Weight: 151.6 lbs | 280.4 lbs Height: 6'04" | 7'00" Affiliation: None currently Previous Affiliation: Whis Themes: Hakaguuri's Battle Theme Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, Can harness Hakai energy, Transformation, Body Control (via forming swords within his body and arming himself for battle with them), Ki control both offensively and defensively, True Flight, Immortality (type 1), Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (mid-high), Sealing, attack redirection via ki, Duplication, Danmaku (via God of Destruction's Wrath), Longevity, limited Clairvoyance, limited Power Nullification, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Can breathe in space, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "god", Can sense killing souls, able to completely erase beings or objects out of existence, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Instinctive Reaction (has easily mastered Ultra Instinct by this point) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Easily able to overwhelm Whis in a spar, more than capable of killing a God of Destruction) | Multi-Universe Level (Defeated the Zen-Oh's guards upon request for a spar) Speed: MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Able to support his own weight in 100,000x gravity combined with holding the weight of millions of large planets as well) Striking Strength: Universal+ (Only struck Whis a few times before he knocked him out) | Multi-Universal (Fought evenly with both of Zen-Oh's guards at the same time) Durability: Universe level+ (Took repeated hits from multiple Gods of Destruction at the same time with no fatigue shown or even any signs of harm, can tank hits from Whis with relative ease) | Multi-Universe Level (Easily able to tank hits from Zen-Oh's guards) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Bio-Swords formed in his arms Intelligence: Extremely intelligent tactician and fighter. Easily able to pick out opponents' fighting patterns and adapt. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Katana Kogeki: Hakaguuri attacks his opponent with a pair of scimitars he formed in and pulled out of his arms. * Super Makyan: Only the most powerful Makyan demons can achieve this form,and it multiplies the user's physical power exponentially. * Hakaguuri Buster: A custom-made, pink full-power energy wave is launched the opponent with enough power to destroy a macrocosm. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformation User Category:Body Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Glitch Trainer MangleMan25's Pages